creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spoons/@comment-24325443-20140303223631
Well done. I like these parts: I opened the cabinet and all of the silverware was gone. Not just the spoons this time, but all of it. There was a heavy, black residue in the cabinet as well. I rushed downstairs to check my laptop. I scrolled through the first couple hours of the morning and saw nothing. I scrolled a little bit more and I was horrified at what I saw. The footage showed that about an hour before I got home, a man came into the kitchen. I staggered back from the computer. The man was naked and looked like he had been severely burned. Every bit of his flesh was black and charred. He proceeded to take the silverware out of the cabinet leave the room. And: I was extremely tired and I was so disturbed and confused that I couldn't function. A staggering realization hit me. The footage never showed the man entering or leaving. I swore under my breath, frantically rushed up the stairs, and grabbed a huge steak knife before bolting out the door. When the police arrived, I gave them the newest details before they searched the house. Two of them searched the house while the other one stayed outside with me. Two gunshots rang off. The officer pulled his gun out and prepared for the worst. Three minutes later, the other two officers came back out and called for a forensic team. After the team arrived, they brought the repulsive body (the one I captured on camera) out on a stretcher and put it into their van. Three days later, my parents informed me as to what the authorities had told them. The officers found the man inside of the crawlspace. The man attacked them and the officers were forced to shoot. It appeared that the man had dug an underground tunnel system (somehow with his bare hands) which lead to four other houses in the neighborhood. The tunnels entered the houses in various (out of sight) places such as the crawlspaces, attics, basements, and even air conditioning vents. There were also tunnels dug inside of the walls of the houses in some cases. The monster dug a tunnel from our crawlspace to our attic. One of the tunnels (which appeared to be the first tunnel and the entrance) was inside of Cadence's shed and lead to the rest of the tunnel system. All of the tunnels lead from the houses to one, very large, very littered room. It looked like the man had been building his own personal living space. The stolen pillows and blankets were in one corner and formed a bed. The stolen candles were lit up around the room. This large room had one more tunnel that lead to a smaller, final room. Inside of the room were the disfigured bodies of 6 people who had gone missing in the past 8 months. Two of the people were from Statesville, and the rest of them were from various parts of Virginia. He had been using the stolen silverware to slowly eat the people... The origin of the man was never determined.